


La vie en rose

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Baby Max, Cute, Dancing, Fluff, Future Fic, Kinda, M/M, Magnus' birthday, Romance, Sad, Song - Freeform, Song fic, alec sings, blueberry, magnus and alec are married, married Malec, parents malec, warning may cause crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Magnus' birthday and Alec and their blueberry want to dance with him in candlelight</p>
            </blockquote>





	La vie en rose

**Author's Note:**

> I cried whiile writing this as i walked to work so im warning you it might cause tears (hopefully it does cause that means I did it right) 
> 
> enjoy and please tell me what you think!

Magnus sighed as he opened the door to his and Alec's home. It was his birthday and as a warlock the occasion had come to mean less and less as the years passed. Now, married to Alec, it meant that another year had passed and while that was a year with his family he loved and would never forget, it also meant that they were closer to the day when Alec left this world and went to the next without him. 

He had spent the day with his husband and son, focusing on what he had now, but had gone for a walk on his own for a bit to allow Alec to set up his last surprise. 

Music drifted through the now open door to Magnus' ears, a sweet melody that he knew well. It was the song that had played at their wedding as Magnus and Alec had taken their first dance as husbands. 

The warlock walked into the house, soft light glowing from the lounge. Alec was waiting in the candlelight, dressed in a midnight blue suit Magnus had bought him, and holding a small box tied with a ribbon. He was smiling, his beautiful eyes seeming to glow in the soft light. 

"Happy birthday darling."

Magnus walked to him accepting a kiss as he was handed the box. 

"You gave me your present this morning Alexander. Max's too." 

Alec nodded. He'd made Magnus breakfast in bed, morning snuggles with their blueberry and a drawing that max had done. It was just scribbles of course but Magnus had loved it and tickled the little one until he squealed in a fit of giggles. 

"I know but I wanted to save this one for tonight. Open it." 

Magnus pulled the satin ribbon from the box, letting it slip away and float down to land on the couch nearby. Magnus realized max was asleep among his blanket on the sofa and watched as Alec pressed the ribbon into his tiny waving fist. 

Lifting the lid from the box revealed a sparkling gold loop of metal resting in a bed of velvet. Magnus picked the bracelet up, turning it in his hands to see the love and eternal runes engraved on the sides. On the front however were three stones. One glowed yellow-green to match Magnus' cat eyes, another was made of adamas, the same angelic glass that made the blades of Nephilim weapons and steles, and the other was a shining blue sapphire. The sapphire was set between the two others which wrapped themselves around it, cradling it between them. 

Magnus, Alec and Max. 

Magnus looked up at his proud husband. 

"Oh Alexander its beautiful." 

The shadow hunter helped him put it on before taking his warlock in his arms and kissing him. 

"Good, it'll match you then." 

They held each other, one hand each clasped together, the other hand around each other's waist or shoulders. They swayed to the music, dancing together like they had at their wedding. 

Alec looked at his husband, looking so happy he was practically glowing. 

"Did you have a good birthday?"

Magnus have a cheeky smile. 

"I had a good day with you and max." 

Alec laughed. "You can't hate your birthday forever, even if you do live that long. Another year has passed and just think how different our lives are now. We got married, we have a son. You have given me everything I could have dreamed for." 

Magnus allowed his smile to soften, to show Alec he was as happy as he was. 

"So have you my love. You and Max are everything to me. In all my centuries on this earth, I have never been happier then I am now. I love you Alexander." 

"I love you too Magnus." 

Their lips met as the music swelled and they moved together under the candlelight. Alec held Magnus close as their lips parted, swaying them together as their cheeks rested against one another. Magnus closed his eyes as Alec's voice drifted through the air, whispered against his skin. 

"Hold me close and hold me fast  
The magic spell you cast  
This is la vie en rose  
When you kiss me heaven sighs  
And though I close my eyes  
I see la vie en rose. 

When you press me to your heart  
I'm in a world apart  
A world where roses bloom  
And when you speak, angels sing from above  
Everyday words seem to turn into love songs  
Give your heart and soul to me  
And life will always be la vie en rose.”

A gurgle rose from the couch and Magnus turned to see Max awake and making grabby hands at his parents, the ribbon laying forgotten on his little tummy. 

Alec smiled, picking up their son with graceful hands as he cradled him to his chest. 

"Someone wants to dance with his Papa. Shh, little one, Daddy's here." 

Alec kissed his blue forehead and brought him over to Magnus. They held him between their chests, dancing together in the same way the stones lay on Magnus' bracelet. 

"Our little blue baby." 

Magnus' eyes filled with tears as they held their son between them. He had everything. He had a loving husband to come home to everyday and a beautiful baby boy to call his own. There was nothing in this world, or any other, that could have made him happier. Everything was perfect. 

Magnus let his tears wet his cheeks and listened to Alec sing, his soft voice pausing only to kiss his warlock’s tears. 

"And you speak Angels sing from above. Everyday words seem to turn into love songs. Give your heart and soul to me and life will always be la vie en rose." 

.........

Magnus watched their blueberry, now as grown as he would ever be, take his first dance at his wedding. 

The music made him sway in his seat as he watched his son dance with the person he would spend the rest of his life with. 

It was their song playing. His and Alec's and though it had been a hundred years since Alec passed he would never forget the way the three of them had danced together in the candlelight. 

They had raised their son together, watched him grow and then stop growing, becoming the young warlock they knew he could be. Magnus had spent a lifetime with Alec but his angel was taken in battle. He had been far older than many Shadow hunters tended to live but he was needed in an urgent mission. He had come home, bleeding and mortally wounded, and died in his husbands and son’s arms, right where he wanted to be. 

Now, a hundred years later and their son was getting married. Magnus wished that Alec was with them. He slid a finger over his bracelet, over the adamas stone, that Alec had given him once upon a time. 

“Alexander, darling, I miss you so much. You’d be so proud of our Max.”

The music filled the air with its sweet notes and Magnus let a tear slip down his cheek as he closed his eyes and sung for his lost love. 

“Give your heart and soul to me  
And life will always be la vie en rose.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Ba_WoSZXvw that’s the song it’s so beautiful its made me cry so much. Also la vie en rose means rose in pink which means looking through rose tinted glasses. Basically its saying that life with their love is like living in a perfect world. Which is beautiful. 
> 
> Tell me what you think of this!


End file.
